Reunited
by LadyTyler
Summary: A reunion fic. Rose is miserable after they and Jenny are send to the alternate universe by the doctor. Now it s up to Jenny help her mother smile again and find a way back. Post Doomsday. I m sorry the summary is so bad. My first Fanfic. Don t like don t read.
1. The reunion

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first story so don't be too judgmental with reviews. Also I'd like to excuse myself in advance for grammar mistakes.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

 _Once upon a time there was a quiet girl. A girl with golden blonde hair and sparkling eyes. People always thought of her as a different girl. So bright and beautiful. She was also a sad girl. A once cheerful and open girl, was now a sad and closed girl. No one ever dared to ask why, they all left her alone. Only one person knew the reason why the girl was so sad. Her mother knew why she was sad. The girl missed a part of her, her father. A man traveling through time and space. A man with many faces, not able to die or to age like the rest of us. A man separated of his wife and daughter, not able to return to them. The girl and her mother were trapped in a world just as their own. The girl however, knew better. This was a different world, it was a world ahead of time. The girl knew they couldn´t go back, back to their own world and reunite with her father. The girl remembered the day, that faithful day that had changed her life forever. It was the day she and her mother had been send away. Never been able to see her friends and family again. To never see her father again. She knew her mother missed him too. Ow how she knew…That were the nights she awoke by her mother´s cry. The cry for her husband and father of their child. On the first night the girl was awoken by that cry, she had promised herself that she had to do something. She promised that she would find a way back. Back to her father, back to their friends and family. Back to being a family once more. For years the girl would search and search until she would find what she was searching for. And now on her 18_ _th_ _birthday she finally found it. The device that would reunite her parents again. She found a sort of watch that was said that it had the ability to open the doors of time and space. She found out that it wasn´t complete yet. That the doors would collapse if being open for too long. The bright girl that she she used her mind to find a solution to her problem. With the mind of her father and the willpower of her mother she succeeded. Finally, after months of hard work she finalized the device. Finally the day she would see her father again came so close. That day…was now._

 _The girl was so excited. She ran and ran until she finally reached the mansion they lived in. She threw the doors open and ran through the house. After a couple minutes of searching she found her mom in the living room. Ecstatic she told her mother everything, how hard she worked, searched, cried and how she finally finished. How they were able to see him again. Her mother listened to her daughter ramble and let the tears stream down her face. She told the young girl how proud she was of her. She told her daughter how lucky she was to have such a strong, smart and beautiful daughter that sacrificed her time to reunite her with him. The girl explained her plan to the detail. Where they would end up. She explained that she already packed and that they were ready to leave whenever they liked. By the end of the explanation the older women took her daughter in her arms and cried. Both mother and daughter had tears streaming down their faces, both happy to return to their original world. The two woman went to their new friends and family to say their goodbyes. As expected everyone gladly helped the two and were all happy that they could be a family again. Even if it wasn´t with them, or in their world. After a lot of goodbye´s, tears and smiles mother and daughter were ready for their journey. They didn´t know how long it would take, but in the end they both knew that it was worth it. After everything the girl stood straight and activated the device. They smiled to each other when a large portal opened before them showing them the other world. The girl turned to her mother and took her hand, just like her father used to. She took a deep breath and stepped through the portal._

 _They entered a whole different world. Their world. They stood on a pavement. The exact place her mother had started her journey with her father. London, the girl thought. She looked to her mother and only saw pure happiness gracing her beautiful face. Her mother almost hadn´t aged at all. The one time she had asked she had got the answer ´Bad Wolf`. Her mother never wanted to talk about it so she just let it pass. She mother pulled her up the stairs and stood in front of a door. An apartment door to be exact. It belonged to her mother she said. The girl nodded and used the sonic screwdriver she had been able to make. Her mother had told her that it always saved her father and her. The girl had thought that it might help if she made one herself so she did. After opening the lock they stepped inside. The furniture was dusty like it hadn´t been moved for years. She had checked the year and found out that they were landed in 2016. Her mother gaped at her and told her that the furniture was still her mother´s, so the girl used one of the high tech items se had brought with her and moved it over the furniture, gradually removing all of the dust. They had agreed to get supplies and clothes before they would start their journey. The clothes they wore at the time were still to futuristic so they headed to the mall. Once they had shopped together lots of clothes and other required devices they headed back to the apartment and changed. The girl had adjusted their phones immediately, so that they could call her dad. She put in a dimension chip so that could call their family in the other universe without the universes collapsing. The girl had told her mother to get some sleep after their return, just so she would be totally awake once they would start their search. She had been outside when a weird sound echoed through the building. Her mother had sprinted outside, still in her jeans and jacket and had raced down the stairs. The girl looked in amazement when a silhouette of a telephone appeared before her mother. She had hidden behind the door, observing the box. Once the box had fully appeared the doors had immediately opened and someone stepped out. A man with great hair, haze brown eyes and dressed in a pinstriped suit crashed into her mother. She had seen the tears on the faces of both people and realized that instead of them finding her father, he found them. She had sat down behind the door smiling happily. She wanted them to have their moment and she would come later. She had stretched her legs and ran her hand through her hair. She had known that that was her father's thing so she tried to not do it, because she had known that if she did her mother would think of her father, But then she could do it. They were together again. Reunited at last._


	2. The first adventure

**AN: Still don´t own Doctor Who or any of the characters. I´m sorry if it´s too short I´ll try better next time, but for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

'Jenny? She's here?!' sounded through the square. 'She's the reason I'm here! She found a way to come back Doctor! Before you protest and give me or here a lecture about collapsing of the universes, Jenny figured it all out. Now if she would come down.' explained her mother. Jenny smiled at the excited voice of her mother. She pulled herself up at the door and sighed. After running her hand through her long blonde hair she stepped away from the door and walked to the stairs. She saw her parents standing together with intertwined hands. With her sonic screwdriver in hand, clad in jeans, biker boots and t-shirt she stepped down the stairs. She focused her eyes on her father and saw that he was looking her with amazement. 'Jenny? Is it really you?' he asked her putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled and nodded. 'Only a bit bigger, but yeah.' She answered before she was crushed into a hug. She instantly hugged back and let her tears of joy flow. Her mother joined and In moments of time they were all crying. Happy to be reunited after years of separation, back in each other's arms. After what seemed like hours, they separated and looked at one another.

The Doctor was looking back from Rose to Jenny and back. 'But…How? I've tried everything to get back to you! And I'm a genius!' he said. Her mother snorted and Jenny laughed. 'Does that make me a genius too? I mean I've build a device that´s able to pass through dimensions, without the whole universes collapsing stuff mum went on and on and on about?' the blonde girl asked with smile where her tong was pressed her teeth.

Her father laughed and her mother just shook her head. 'See what I've been dealing with? It's impossible!' said Rose. Jenny put her hand over her heart with a pout. 'I'm wounded mum. Really!' causing The Doctor to laugh even harder. 'yeah yeah, you're both brilliant I know.' Said Rose with a smile. 'that begs the question: what device did you build?' asked the Doctor fascinated. 'This!' exclaimed Jenny pointing to her watch. 'It's technically a mini TARDIS kind of thing, but then without the Time Vortex inside it. Right now It's powered by power cells that regenerate every once in a while. It opens a door between time and space and opens it just for a bit so that you can pass through and it closes the door the minute you're in the different dimension. I found it in one of the abandoned Torchwood buildings.' She explained looking to her father for approval.

He frowned for a second but then broke out in a wide grin. 'absolutely Fantastic!' he said but then returned deep in thought. 'but how did you get IN those facilities?' he asked. Rose turned to her daughter. 'yeah how DID you get in?' she asked. Jenny felt the heat rise to her cheeks and looked down. 'I might have…' she murmured. 'you might have what?' asked Rose with a dangerously low voice. The blonde girl took a deep breath and looked her mother fiercely in the eyes. determination and passion flaring through her green eyes. 'I might have made my own sonic screwdriver and used it to open the locks.' Her parents looked shocked as she pulled her sonic out of her pocket. 'and this one also works on wood.' She added giving her father the same look. Rose had to keep her hand over her mouth to not burst Into laughter after seeing the Doctors face. Jenny gave him a charming smile and gestured for him to take it from her outstretched hand. The Doctor studied it and then smiled. 'Brilliant. My brilliant daughter. I'm so proud of you.' He said as he kissed her temple. 'now would my two lovely ladies want to accompany me on a journey with the TARDIS?' he asked stretching his hands out towards Rose and Jenny. Rose interlaced her fingers with his and gestured Jenny to take his hand. Jenny glanced to her mother, then to her father and took the hand.

Once inside Jenny was amazed. It had a beautiful structure and she stared fascinated at the controls. 'Would you like a tour, my dear Jenny?' asked the Doctor while walking towards the controls. 'I think she´s starstruck.' Rose whispered to the Doctor when he got no reaction. The Time Lord turned and looked at the awed face of his daughter. He smiled to his Rose and back at their daughter. 'One thing though Doctor.' Smiled Rose. 'After what happened on Game Station I age very slowly, and she does too. That means you´re stuck with us for a while. I promised you forever didn´t I?' whispered Rose in his ear. His face lit up and hugged her tightly. 'Forever.' He whispered back. The Doctor was ecstatic, he could spend his whole life with the love of his life Rose Tyler and he had an amazing daughter who he thought he could never have. Especially not with Rose. But now, now was great. Now was Fantastic, simply fantastic. He picked his Rose up and twirled her around and pressed his lips on hers. Once they parted he took her in a loving (but bone crushing) hug. 'Doctor…Can't…Breath.' Choked Rose. 'ow sorry.' He said releasing her. 'but I´m just very happy. I got you back Rose! And Jenny!' Rose chuckled. 'there's something else…when we were at Bad Wolf Bay, you started to say something. How was that sentence going to end?' she asked desperately. For once she needed to hear him say it. 'Does it need saying?' he asked. 'Yes, yes it does!' countered Rose fully aware of the Doctors inability to say his true feelings. 'Rose Tyler…I love you.' He finally said. 'I know, but I needed to hear you say it.' Grinned Rose leaning in and meeting his lips. 'But now, you need to meet our daughter, because it has been 12 years since you last saw her.' Said Rose sternly gesturing to Jenny who was looking at around the TARDIS console room. the Doctor smiled sadly. He knew she was right. She was always right when it came to domestic stuff. Even if he didn´t do domestic. 'I know. But what do I do? I´m not good at that stuff.' He said. 'I know, but she´s such a beautiful person. You´ll learn to love her like I do. I know you can do this.' She said kissing his cheek. She smiled and then disappeared down the stairs.

He looked at the younger girl, she was staring at his sticky notes that were placed all over the TARDIS. 'understand any of it?' he asked walking over to his daughter. She frowned. 'uhm, not a clue. Never understood Gallifreyan. Can you teach me? Then I can even more languages. Besides French, German, Russian, Dutch, Spanish, Latin, Greek, Portuguese, Italian, Mandarin, Chinese, Swedish and Norwegian. I thought it would be helpful if I could speak a lot of languages, in case me and mom got teleported to Russia or Sweden or Brazil or something.' Said Jenny looking to her father. 'you think you're so impressive.' He said chuckling. 'I am so impressive.' She replied cheekily. She ran her hand through her hair and gave him her teeth touched smile. 'Got my parents best traits' she added with a smirk. They stared at each other and laughed. 'How are you?' he asked her, knowing it would be hard to see him again after so much time. 'I'm fine. It's just weird you know. It´s just like the first time my mother explained me I age very slow. It was during High School, all the kids were growing and changing and I didn´t. They laughed at me, thought I was weird. That was until I started growing up myself and they never said a word again.' She said fiddling with her sonic screwdriver. ' She looked at him. 'You know what's like, to see them growing up. To see that you´re still your 10 year old self? You start to doubt yourself. Start to think something´s seriously wrong with you. That was until I noticed mum also didn´t age.' She paused looking to the ground. 'what´s wrong?' he asked. 'whenever I asked mum about me not ageing the same way as others she would look at me and only say: the Bad Wolf did that. Nothing more nothing less.' She said.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair causing Jenny to laugh. 'what?' he asked but she kept on laughing. 'What´s so funny?' he asked more seriously. Jenny immediately sobered up when she saw the look in her father´s eyes. ' that my tick.' She said. 'your tick? What? What… ow yeah. Seriously?' he asked with a glint of humor in his eyes. 'yep.' She answered popping the 'P'. 'really got our best traits. On another cheerful note, would you like to see your room? After that you can explore the TARDIS and I´ll trust her to keep you out of places I don´t want you to see.' He added seeing the devilish glint in her eyes. 'Don´t you trust me? I´m hurt.' She said in fake hurt. 'I do but I also know myself, and if you say you´ve got our best traits, and one of mine is my curiosity.' He said walking to the stairs. She pouted but followed him anyway. He showed her the Media Room, the Kitchen, the Library, one of the bathrooms, the Wardrobe, the swimming pool, his lab, his and Roses Room (where Rose was at the moment) and finally Jenny´s room. Before he opened the door he turned to his daughter. 'to be honest I have no idea what kind of room the TARDIS gave you, so if you don´t like it ask her.' He warned. He stepped aside to allow her to open the door.

'Wow…' was the only thing she could say.

The room was big and squared. The walls had a beautiful blue color and the floor was soft wood. In the middle was a huge queen sized bed with on the one side a huge walk in dresser filled with clothes and on the other side a vanity mirror including make-up. To the next wall there was a wooden desk with a white comfy chair. Next to the desk were 5 bookshelves filled with fiction, action and Sci-Fi novels. On the other side of the room there was another desk filled with all kinds of materials and tools.

'it´s absolutely beautiful. Thank you.' Breathed Jenny earning a hum from the ship in response. 'I think she worked really hard on this, even got you tools. Thank you for not pulling favorites Old Girl.' He answered murmuring that last part. 'Dad?' asked Jenny uncertainly. His head snapped to her. 'you might want to go to mum. She was really crushed in that universe.' She stepped closer. 'and I don´t want to see my mum miserable again okay? You´re the best thing to ever happen to her.' She said softly. 'Jenny, I love your mum and you more than I ever loved anyone, and that's saying something. If you look at my age that it.' He added. She smiled and ushered him out the door. 'Now go. I´ll make dinner, so you two can catch up. How do pancakes sound?' she asked with a smile. The Doctor smiled warmly before hugging her tightly. 'thank you.' He said as she left to the kitchen, giving him some privacy with her mum.

Two hours later the Doctor and Rose entered the kitchen only to see a table set for two, candle's alight, pancakes ready and tea steaming. "that sneaky girl." Said Rose. "she even wrote a note." She added lifting a piece of paper.

" _Dear Mum and Dad, I made this dinner for the two of you so you guys could have a proper meal together again. I'm out exploring London for a bit and won't be back until the TARDIS tells me to. Everything is thought of so just enjoy. Mum, before you start protesting: I'll be safe. I've called a friend of mine, a certain Captain Jack Harness? You may know him. I'll explain later. Love you both, enjoy!"_

Rose smiled, she was used to stuff like this from her daughter. The Doctor however, wasn't really happy. He had started pacing back and forth while Rose was trying hard to keep her laughter in. "How? How can you not be as worried as me Rose? She doesn't know this world and she's with Jack of all people!" he exclaimed. Rose tried to look serious but with the sight of her normally cheery child-like Doctor being all serious that was extremely hard. "I don't want that guy near my daughter. Not Jack." The Doctor said running his hand through his hair but froze when he saw his laughing wife. "what's so funny?" he asked. Rose couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter. "what? Roseee, stop it!" he whined. Rose tried sobering up a bit and tried to regain her breath. "It's just that. She planned all this. For us. She even cooked! She never ever cooks. So we're going to sit down, take a deep breath and enjoy the evening together, Okay?" she said taking his hands. He squeezed her hands and led her to the table. "An evening with you? Alone? Fantastic." He said rubbing her hands lovingly. "let's do it then." Ended Rose sitting across from him.


End file.
